Don't Leave Me
by devoted2clois
Summary: The wind rushed past Brennan. She looked down at the water almost two hundred meters below her. Booth was dead…there was nothing to live for anymore. Please read and review...not really as bad as it may sound :D
1. Goodbye

**Hey guys. This idea came to me when I was in the library with Lina :D Hope you like it, next chapter will be up soon.**

**Dedication: To Emma and Lina for squealing when I told them my idea :D**

The wind rushed past Brennan. She looked down at the water almost two hundred meters below her. Booth was dead…there was nothing to live for anymore. Blood pounded in her head and tears streamed down her face. The cable on the edge of the bridge she was balancing on was thin. It wouldn't be hard to fall, not hard at all. Brennan already knew of the crowd that had formed. People had yelled at her to just take a step back and talk to them, and each time she said "he's gone." Over and over again she said it. She threw her arms out and was going to fall when…

"Sweetie! Don't do it!" Angela burst through the crowd of people and jumped over the police tape.

"Why not Angela? He's gone…Booth is gone." Brennan yelled, staring down into the water.

"No he's not gone Bren. He's here. He didn't die. Sweets didn't tell you again."

"Booth didn't tell me…he promised he would." Brennan said through tears "Booth never breaks promises…so he's dead."

"Just hold on Sweetie, don't move, I'll get him on the phone for you and then you can see him." Angela jumped back over the tape and ran through the crowd to get her phone.

It would be so easy to just…fall. Fall and hit the water and it would all be over. All the pain and suffering would be over. Of course there was a small chance that she would survive the fall…but then due to her injuries she would most likely drown anyway. Brennan didn't believe Angela for one second that Booth was still alive. She saw him flat line in front of her. She saw the doctors try desperately to save him. She saw him being covered with a horrible white sheet and being wheeled out to the morgue. She saw it all. Brennan heard someone running towards her.

"Bren, he's on the phone right now, he'll be here in 5 minutes." Angela handed her phone to Brennan.

"Hello?" She said.

"Bones, it's Booth. I'm here just don't do anything stupid ok." Booth said quickly, speeding down the highway to the bridge.

"It's not stupid. It's completely rational. You're dead and I just can't" Brennan took a deep breath "deal with it. I'm going crazy or something if I can hear you…it's probably the alcohol taking effect."

"Turn around Bones I'm here" Brennan turned around and sure enough there was Booth, in the flesh. She deliriously shook her head.

"You're dead. I saw you die."

"No, no you didn't. Well you did but something happened in the morgue and they saved me. The FBI wouldn't let me out of the hospital. I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. They had me tied down so I couldn't even try to call you. I told the FBI to tell Sweets to tell you I was alive but obviously that didn't happen." Booth walked towards Brennan. He stood on the cable next to her and swayed a little. "I'm not as adept on the high wire as you are Bones." Brennan laughed.

"Now I'm seeing things."

"You're not Bones. See I'm real" he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart "my heart is beating. I'm alive."

"No! No you are dead" Brennan ripped her hand away. "I saw you die! I told you to fight through it but you didn't. I did like what they do on the movies…I told you I loved you and yet you didn't wake up." Brennan wiped tears from her eyes. "You didn't wake up…so now, I'm not going to wake up." Brennan spread her arms out and leant forward. Booth grabbed her by the jumper and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm awake, and you are not going to jump." Booth said, his body shaking slightly.

"You're dead, and I'm going to jump."

"Why Bones? If I was dead, which I'm not, there are heaps of people who love you, who need you. You have a family who love you and you're willing to leave them because I supposedly died?"

"God yes. What I feel for my family is…nothing compared to how much I love you." Booth couldn't think of anything that would convince Brennan he was alive except one thing. Booth grabbed Brennan and kissed her desperately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Brennan pulled away and cried even more.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"No…I believe that I have a very good imagination though." Brennan stepped out of Booth's grasp and looked down at the water again.

"I love you Bones. Please don't do this, don't leave me." Booth pleaded.

"Say it again." Brennan whispered.

"I Love You Temperance Brennan." Booth said each word slowly. Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled sadly.

"I love you too…goodbye Booth." Before Booth could even try and grab her…she was falling down to her death.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Slow Motion

**Sorry it took a while. Some people said they wanted more, others said they didn't. I'm writing each chapter with an ending, so the end of a chapter could be the end of the story. So if you feel that you like where its been left off, you can stop reading, but if you want more you can move onto the next chapter :D I hope you enjoy it and…Lina…I feel really bad for this one…and the next one. And sorry its soo short.**

You know when people say that everything goes in slow motion, well that was happening to Booth. He watched her fall slowly, when in reality she was falling at an alarmingly fast rate. Booth didn't know what to do. He heard Angela and Cam screaming, tyres squealing and loudest of all, his own heartbeat. Without thinking about it, Booth did the only thing that seemed right…he jumped.

It would be impossible for Booth to catch up with Brennan, but at least he could try and be at the bottom with her. He went into a streamline position like an Olympic diver. Booth was approaching Brennan's limp, falling body. She made a massive splash as she fell into the murky water. Booth followed close behind. As he went deeper into the water, the pain in his shoulders became pronounced. His lungs burned and his head pounded. Booth opened his eyes and saw only darkness. He kicked desperately, trying to reach the surface. Painfully, he stroked with his arms, the light above the water like a beacon. Just as he thought he was about to die, Booth surfaced. He gulped in air and coughed out water.

"Bones!" He screamed out, searching the water "Temperance!" Booth grunted in pain as he moved his arms. He swan as far as his restricted arms would allow him to. Fed up, he reached up and popped his left shoulder back into place, then his right. Pain shot through both his arms like an inferno. "Brennan!" People at the edge of the lake were yelling at Booth to get out of the water. Booth ignored them and kept on searching for his partner. Just when he thought she was gone, Booth kicked something under water. He quickly dived beneath the surface and pulled a lifeless body out. He wrapped his arms around her and swam towards the shore. Once the water was too shallow, he dragged the body behind him. Booth crouched next to her and started CPR. _30 chest compressions 2 breaths, _Booth leant down and blew two short breaths into her mouth. Instead of seeing her chest rise, Booth heard a hissing noise coming from her throat. He noticed a puncture in her neck, every time he tried to give her air, it was escaping from the hole in her neck. Booth began compressions again and felt her ribs pop and break beneath his hands. He covered the hole in her neck and blew two more breaths into her mouth, her chest rising slowly. Sirens wailed and paramedics came rushing to Booth's side. They pulled him to his feet and took him to the ambulance against his will. Booth thought it felt like in the movies, when all that's left in the world is you and another person. The whole world blurred and lights flashed around him. The last thing Booth saw as the ambulance doors shut, was the zip on the dreadful blue body bag being closed.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out :D**


	3. Identification

**Hey everybody. Thankyou for sticking with me though this. I don't know whether or not I'm going to leave it off here…I might I might not…something may come to me in a dream again, or if you guys have any ideas, please tell me :D. Anyways away we go…**

Special Agent Seeley Booth had witnessed countless identifications. He had seen people break when they see their loved one on the cold metal table. He had seen them cry and touch the lifeless body. He had seen them beg that there was a mistake. But there never was. Booth never thought he would have to identify anyone, yet here he was standing at the end of the examination table, awaiting the morgue attendant's entry. Booth gripped the side of the table and took a deep breath in. No matter how hard he tried to prepare himself, what was under that white sheet would shock and rattle him. The morgue door opened and a dark skinned woman in a white lab coat walked into the room.

"I'm Nicole. I'm so sorry for your loss." Nicole offered her hand and Booth shook it firmly.

"It's- just, can we get this over with?" Booth stuttered.

"Of course." Nicole put on a pair of gloves and held the white sheet in her hands. "Are you ready?"

"No…I'll never be ready" Booth licked his dry lips and closed his eyes. "Just do it." Nicole slowly lifted the white sheet. Booth opened one eye then the other. "That" Booth pointed to the body "is not Temperance Brennan." The woman on the table looked about the same age as Brennan, had the same dark hair and blue eyes but was definitely not her. To someone who didn't spend almost everyday with her, the woman on the table could've been mistaken as Brennan. But Booth noticed things others didn't. The woman's on the table's ears were too small, her eyes the wrong shape, and heck her shoulders were too broad. Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me?" Nicole looked at Booth strangely. Booth skipped over to her and hugged her.

"Thankyou" Booth walked out of the morgue. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a rescue team "she's still out there." Booth hung up and headed to the lake.

~*~

Brennan floated on her back in the middle of the lake. Her whole body was on fire with pain. Her lungs burned with every breath she took and her head pounded every time she opened her eyes. _Why aren't I dead? _She asked herself. Brennan had thought it through…she should be dead, not mangled and slipping in and out of consciousness. Brennan thought back to the moment that made her do this, that made her want to end her life…

_2 weeks earlier…_

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth is in a stable condition. Unfortunately you cannot see him yet." Nurse Joy informed Brennan.

"When will I be able to see him?" Brennan asked, looking past the nurse and into Booth's ward.

"As soon as his vitals are back to a near normal range, I can't see why you wouldn't be able see him."

"Thankyou." Brennan sat down on the waiting room chair and buried her face in her hands.

_2 days later…_

"Dr. Brennan, you can see you're partner now." Nurse Joy popped her head out of Booth's ward. Brennan jumped up.

"Thankyou." She nodded at the nurse and entered the ward. Booth was lying on a hospital bed, connected up to tubes and a heart monitor. Although he looked a little worse for wear, he was conscious and breathing by himself. "Hey." Brennan sat down next to Booth and held his hand, she ignored the increase in his heart rate.

"Hey." Booth mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was poisoned"

"That's because you were poisoned…you do remember don't you?" Brennan suddenly looked concerned.

"I do remember I was-"

"Ahhh you were joking…it was funny." Booth smiled cockily. "Rebecca is bringing Parker to come and see you. I called her soon after I heard what happened, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, it was very thoughtful of you." Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and smiled at her. Brennan was glad that she wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor…that would have been very embarrassing.

"This is…completely unprofessional but-" Brennan leant forward and kissed Booth on the cheek "I'm glad you're ok." Once again the heart monitor beeped at a faster rate.

"That thing" Booth pointed to the heart monitor "has been going crazy ever since you got here."

"I know…you're heart rate has increased ever since I've been in the room…I wonder why that is?"

"I'm not sure…maybe we could find out once I get out of here?"

"Maybe we could." Booth smiled happily at Brennan. All was well until…

"Ahh God!" Booth clutched at his chest and began coughing uncontrollably. He brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Help!" Brennan called out "somebody!" Booth's face began turning red. He pulled his hands away from his mouth, revealing that they were covered in blood. Very slowly blood started to trickle out of the corner of his eyes and ears. A team of nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. "What's happening to him?"

"Miss you're going to have to leave" a nurse attempted to usher Brennan out of the room.

"What's happening to Booth?!" Brennan yelled, before the nurse could answer a long slow beep filled the room. "Oh no." Brennan slowly shook her head "no no no no no!" Tears streamed down Brennan's face. She rushed to the side of the bed, pushing the doctors and nurses out of the way. "No Booth, don't die on me!" She desperately grabbed his face in her hands "come on Booth." Booth lay motionless "please Booth, please! Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Brennan bent down and kissed his cold lips "oh God I love you Booth…please." Brennan pleaded over and over again.

"I'm so sorry miss." A nurse placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Is there anything you need, a drink, would you like me to call someone?"

"No…I'm fine" Brennan took one last look at Booth before she walked out of the ward "just fine."

_Present Day…_

Brennan took a deep breath, well as deep as you could take with broken ribs. She suspected that almost every bone in her body was broken, it was a miracle that she was still alive. Brennan was so tired, so incredibly tired. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Just close her eyes and give into the impending darkness. Brennan's eyes slowly shut when she heard his voice.

"Bones! Oh my God Bones!" Booth swam over to Brennan "she's over here!" he put his fingers on the side of her neck, searching for a pulse "she's alive! Bones, can you hear me? Please open you're eyes if you can hear me" Brennan's eyes slowly fluttered open, then closed again. Booth grabbed Brennan's hands "squeeze my hands Bones." Brennan squeezed as hard as she could with her broken hands. "Can you wiggle you're toes?" Brennan focused everything and wiggled her toes. "Thank God." She hadn't broken her neck, or her spine. "Thank God you're ok." Booth kissed Brennan on the forehead.

"You're really alive?" Brennan whimpered.

"Yeah Bones." Booth ran his hand through Brennan's hair "I'm alive…you're alive and that's all that matters."

**Thanks for reading everybody. Please leave a review on you're way out.**


End file.
